Dancing In The Dark
by UsagiNamikaze
Summary: Itachi Uchiha & Sakura Haruno Lemon.Warning this contains sexual content.My first lemon on this site so be nice lol


Itachi pinned Sakura into the wall. Sakura was at a shortness of breath but she couldn't help to have an excitement of desire for Itachi when he was this close to her. He kissed her lips. Sakura tried to push him away playfully but of course he was stronger. As Itachi sucked on Sakura's bottom lip, his hands moved from her waist down to her ass. Sakura liking the feel of that still tried to resist him. She opened her mouth to try and tell him to stop but he used this as an opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Sakura was caught up in the rhythmic movements of their tongues. As if she were another person, she gave into him.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi started moving his hands from her backside to caress her thighs. He gripped her legs and held them up around her waist. As he carried her to their bed they continued to bite and suck at each other's lips.

As they reached the bed, Itachi pushed Sakura down and she forcefully hit the bed. Itachi didn't waste any time by forcing apart her legs and climbing between them. Itachi leaned down to kiss Sakura, but was distracted by Sakura tugging at his shirt with a pouting face. He chuckled and paused to take off his upper attire of clothing. Right after Itachi threw his shirt on the floor; he grabbed Sakura's jaw and kissed her harder this time.

Sakura traced her hands down Itachi's chest, scratching at the outlines of his lower abs. She stopped at the top of his pants, slightly smirking at the bulge she saw in his pants. Itachi quickly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it on the floor. Itachi gazed down at Sakura's chest noticing she wasn't wearing a bra as her perky nipples were in his gaze. Sakura blushed slightly at her exposed skin. Shyly, she placed her arms over her chest. Itachi made a low growl and grabbed both of her arms and held them in place above her head, she squirmed around trying to get out of his grasp.

Itachi spoke, "Stop trying to hide yourself." He leaned down closer and she felt his lips on her jaw line, right next to her ear. "You're perfect," he cooed.

Sakura blushed as Itachi traced his tongue down her neck and along her collar bone. He kissed and sucked on her skin. Sakura's breath came up short as Itachi moved his tongue down between the valley of her chest. He licked the bottom curve of her right breast, her face becoming red as he moved his tongue up her breast and stopped at her nipple. Itachi lightly flicked it with his tongue teasing her. Sakura pouted and made a disapproving noise.

Itachi chuckled, but his face became serious as he engulfed her breast in his mouth. Sakura's eyes widened as he sucked hard. She let out a moan. Itachi took one of his hands off from gripping her wrist and moved it down to her other breast and grabbed it, still sucking on the other one. He lightly pinched the nipple of the mound in his hand. Sakura hissed and arched her back in pleasure, this movement made Itachi accidently bite down on the breast in his mouth.

Sakura moaned at the surprising pleasure she felt from this. Itachi raised an eyebrow slightly biting down harder. Sakura moaned louder as Itachi bit and sucked at her chest. Not wanting her left mound to be abandoned, Itachi switched to her left mound and repeated the same actions he did to her right breast.

Still in a heavenly bliss, Sakura felt a pool of liquid dripping out of her womanhood soaking her panties. Itachi found her lips again with a powerful hungry kiss. As they bit and sucked at each other's lips, Itachi grinded his hip on to Sakura's groaning in the process. Sakura's arms cradled his back brining him close to her enjoying the feel of his chest on her skin.

Itachi made a low growl and spoke again, "Enough."

Itachi rose off of Sakura & stood up, removing himself of his pants and boxers. Sakura gasped at the size of his pulsating manhood, face turning a deep red as it stood up straight up at her. Itachi moved down again between her legs, kissing Sakura sweetly before moving down her skin placing hot wet tongue kisses on her shoulder and her chest. Itachi traced his tongue down from her breast to her naval, flicking his tongue over her belly button piercing causing Sakura to giggle.

Itachi continued to trace his tongue down until he reached the top line of her panties. He bit down on them and started pulling them down with his teeth. Sakura was turned on at Itachi's aggressiveness. Once her panties were off, Itachi started to place tongue kisses down Sakura's thigh until he reached her womanhood. Sakura felt the heat of his breath as he spoke.

"You're so wet for me already." Before Sakura could respond, Itachi flicked his tongue over her clit. "Stop teasing," Sakura hissed. Itachi gave her a devious smirk before he stuck his tongue into her wet folds. Sakura moaned as she gripped his long black hair between her fingers. As she felt Itachi go deeper into her, there was a tight heated feeling inside her.

"Damn you taste good," Itachi growled. He then did a 360 degree motion with his tongue inside her. Sakura screamed as she arched her back, her legs shivering as the fluids from her orgasm escaped from inside her into Itachi's mouth. After his tongue cleaned up all her juices, he positioned himself in-between her legs, the tip of his manhood right at her entrance.

"This may hurt a little, I'm sorry." Itachi stated seriously. Sakura nodded as she held on to him for support. Itachi slowly went into her. Sakura was about to cry out at the pain but Itachi covered his lips with hers muffling the sound. After a brief moment Sakura rubbed Itachi's back and nodded giving him permission to continue. He started pumping in and out of her body slowly. The pain subsided as Itachi heard Sakura begin to moan. It was getting harder for Itachi to control himself at this paste to not pound himself into her. Sakura moaned, "Harder."

It was as if her words pushed an invisible button to allow Itachi to lose control and move himself into her with every ounce of strength he had as the motion caused the headboard to pound into the wall making a dent. Sakura's moans became screams of sheer pleasure as Itachi lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. Plunging deeper into her, Sakura made a loud scream as he had found her spot. Noticing this Itachi hit that same spot over and over again. He leaned down into her ear and his velvet smooth voice enchanted her, "Come for me Sakura..."

Sakura screamed as her orgasm hit, her nails clawing at his back. Loving the feeling of her walls tightening around his member, Itachi pounded into her a few more times before reaching his own peak and spilling his hot seed deep into her womanhood.

They lay there, him in between her legs for a moment just collecting themselves as they caught their breaths. After a moment, Itachi pulled out of Sakura and collapsed next to her on the bed. They turned their bodies to face each other. Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. Itachi smirked, "Go to sleep, your body will need the rest to recover." His eyes were beaming with the Uchiha male pride. Sakura wanted to hit him playfully for his smart comment but found herself too weak to move.

Itachi chuckled, "Goodnight my Cherry Blossom."

Sakura had already drifted off into sleep.


End file.
